The proposal requests support for early-career investigators to attend the 2016 Gordon Research Conference on Image Science. The unique feature of this conference compared with others in medical imaging is the bringing together of renown speakers from disparate application areas, including astronomy, biology, medicine, remote sensing, and security and defense industries, in a forum that encourages each to describe their greatest challenges and most promising solutions. All speakers are invited based on their leadership in their field and their willingness to debate fundamental issues shared by everyone developing, evaluating, and applying imaging in medicine and biology. We believe the GRC format placed in the context of a small-college venue promotes the type of innovative interdisciplinary thinking that leads to breakthroughs. An environment where leading senior scientists debate core issues is valuable to young investigators trying to build successful independent careers in medical imaging in industry and academia. All attendees are invited to present a poster describing their research in poster sessions that are a key element of the Gordon Conference format. The 2016 conference theme is Image Science in Sequence: From Detection to Decision. Speakers give 40 minutes presentations in a single-track format with 20 minute discussions following each presentation that are led by experts in the field. Topic range from detection at the physical limits to optimal decision making based on image information integration. At the center of each presentation is a discussion of the core challenges shared by image scientists and novel techniques for acquiring and displaying information in a manner that maximizes decision performance. This second-ever GRC on Image Science builds on the success of the inaugural 2014 conference, which arose from the 2010 National Academies Keck Futures Initiative (NAKFI) meeting on Image Science. Our aim is to build Image Science as an independent field of study through detailed interdisciplinary discussions and by fostering the success of a new generation of image scientists.